


Day Twenty-Seven: Magic Act

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: Adam asks Aziraphale to do his magic act for his 12th birthday party.





	Day Twenty-Seven: Magic Act

“Dear,” Aziraphale said as he was rummaging around in a closet in the back of the bookshop. “Dear, have you seen my old tophat? I can’t seem to find it anywhere.” 

Crowley stood next to the sign Aziraphale had just finished excavating from the closet. It read: The Amazing Mr. Fell in very large, and very antiquated letters. 

“You’re serious about doing this? Remember the _ last _time you performed at a birthday party? You ended up covered in cream cake with a dead dove up your sleeve.” 

“Yes, but Adam _ asked _me to, I couldn’t just say no. He is the antichrist after all.” He said feigning innocence. Then, “ah found it!” The angel stretched up and plucked a very battered tophat from a shelf. “Besides,” he said turning to face Crowley, “I’ve been practicing!” 

“I still don’t know why you just don’t use proper magic. That way there’s no trick to it.” Crowley shrugged. 

“That’s precisely why I don’t use proper magic, it’s no fun.” Aziraphale sniffed, “there’s no trick, no wondering how it was done.” He raised a hand and a gold coin appeared between his thumb and forefinger. “See? No mystery, no _ wonder _. Just magic.” 

Crowley smiled in spite of himself. “Alright angel, I see your point. Anything I can do to help you prepare?” 

Aziraphale’s face lit up in a way that told Crowley he was _ not _ going to like what came next. “Actually…You know, I really could use an assistant. A _ lovely _assistant even.” Aziraphale was in front of him now, and one arm reached out to circle his waist, drawing them together. 

“_ What? _” Crowley’s eyes were wide behind his glasses. “I couldn’t possibly...Don’t know the first thing about ‘magic’.” 

“Don’t worry, my dear boy, I’ll teach you anything you need to know. Mostly you’ll just need to hand me things and stand on stage looking fetching.” He placed a kiss on the underside of Crowley’s jaw, “and you’re already very good at the latter.” 

Had anyone else made such a request Crowley would have mockingly thrown the idea back at them. But this was Aziraphale, and Crowley had never been able to refuse the angel anything. 

“Akkksss….Alright.” 

Aziraphale made a noise of unadulterated delight and pressed himself closer into Crowley. 

“Oh thank you dear! This is going to be simply wonderful!” 

He looped both arms around the angel’s shoulders, pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Happy birthday Adam,” he murmured into Aziraphale’s blond curls. 


End file.
